


White Fields

by AmbiSlut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blonde Ditz, Breeding, Centaur Fantasies, Daydreaming, F/F, Fantasies of Incest, Fantasizing, Futanari, Group Sex, Horse Gangbang, Horse cock, Hung Futa, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, beastiality, non-con play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiSlut/pseuds/AmbiSlut
Summary: Working at horse stables is long, hard, and rewarding work. My boss is awesome, she's sweet, and hot. Like... really fucking hot. Trouble is, I have a lot of time staying focused.Mostly because of a few long and hard things around here. Seriously, why is it so hard to stop staring at horse dicks?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Lots of Horses, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. Naughty Thoughts

You ever get that feeling that it's probably a bad idea working where you do? I'm not talking about a shitty job. I love my job, in fact I love my job a little too much. Thankfully there's no one to annoy, what with my senseless perkiness, and constant ramblings. No coworkers that give me pissed looks as I do whatever it is that I do that pisses people off. The point I'm trying to make here, is that I love my work. I've always loved working with horses, and it's always been a dream to end up working at stables full time. No customer service, no assholish dudes with their leering stares and groping hands, no pissy prissy coworkers. I've had more than enough of that for a lifetime. 

But here? Here it's just me, and the horses, the cat, and my boss. Occasionally some little kid, or some people who actually own the horses come and ride their horses, couple laps, maybe here for an hour or so, and then they leave. But me? I get to spend almost every day with these beautiful majestic creatures. All those powerful muscles, the deep intelligent eyes, and... yeah... horses are great. I love 'em.

See, this doesn't sound like a bad job, right? I get to keep to my own, spend time with the horses, and listen to my music when I wanna. Under normal circumstances, I'd be the luckiest person in the world, and.... hehehehe, I would still say I am. But there is one thing that happens at work, that makes my gut wrench and my eyes stay locked, whole body rigid, and hot. My response to it is always what makes me feel like I'm teetering on the precipice of something... really dangerous.

See, I cannot stop staring when I watch those massive horse dicks slide out of their sheathes. Even when half hard, I have to stop whatever I'm doing, and just stare. Because HOT DAMN, they're just so delicious looking. I can feel my breath quicken, I can feel my head get light. I can feel my body twitch and fidget. I admit, I'd even found myself grinding against objects if I stare too long.

Hell, when I caught a stud fucking a mare I ended up stopping what I was doing. I watched for something like 30 minutes, and then when I watched that gushing white liquid dribbling out from the mare's dripping cunt. Immediately I had to go use the bathroom. 

I spent the next half an hour pumping my cunt with my fingers, imagining that I was the one getting stuffed by that massive cock. I was panting hard, my cheeks were flushed, and I think my boss might have heard my squeaks and moans. I was a sweaty mess, and I'm pretty sure my fingers on that hand still smell like my pussy, not quite sure.

But FUCKING HELL, horse cocks. Just, horse cocks. I love the way they look, as far back as I can remember, I've always just wanted to just mash my face into that big fat slab of meat, inhaling that wonderful scent. I've yet to do it, but I've promised myself, that I would one day take the chance to shove my face into those big swollen horse balls, feel the warm churning cum through those massive orbs. I've never been one to use the word nuzzle. But that's exactly what I would do to that wonderful equine package if I was given half the chance. I bet it would smell heavenly. Just... face shoved into that wonderful stud package. 

Hehehehe... I wouldn't mind getting that package delivered to me for my birthday.

But yeah. That's the reason I shouldn't probably be working where I am. But I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. It also doesn't hurt that my boss is sexy as hell.

Yeah, yeah I get it. Oh look at this raging lesbian, she hates men so much that the only way to sate her hunger for cock, she looks to animals. But you know what? If most men weren't dicks I'd drop down to my knees at a moment, and start slurping at the drop of a hat.

But anyway, my boss is hot. Long legs, nice wide hips, a butt that I wouldn't mind sinking my hands into, beautiful cascading blonde locks, these beautiful blue eyes. Cherry red lips that I wouldn't mind leaving hickeys all over my body. It doesn't bother me that she's older than me. Fuck, I think that she looks like a milf makes her even hotter.

She looks pretty and fucking flaunts it around at work. She wears short shorts, I can see the bottom of those sweet ass cheeks, and her top looks like something out of a porn country girl. It's this tight crop topped plaid number, that shows off her massive cleavage. I'm not lying, these things are natural. They're the second most distracting bouncing orbs at my workplace.

The first obviously being horse balls. Because fuck, I'd love to kiss and nuzzle those bad boys. I'd love to get the opportunity to shove my face in those wonderful bouncing musky cum-chambers. I would trade everything I have to live my life sucking horse cocks and balls. I would love to be a cocksleeve, a little mare cockwarmer. 

Did I mention I have a breeding fetish? Because I do. I really love the thought of horse seed filling my womb. Churning inside me, impregnating me, filling me with foals, and then watching them grow up, just so I can suck them off and let them fuck me.

Okay... gimmie a sec, I'm really a flustered mess, I need a minute to collect myself and...what was I talking about? 

OH YEAH! My boss! 

I gotta admit, she's also been the source of many a session spent in the work touching myself. Because the thought of her riding me like a horse, of her stripping me, thwacking me with a riding crop. Writing messages all over my body, and then making me suck off every horse in the stable.

A lot of my fantasies involve sucking off horses. Because that's fucking hot. Those wonderful flared heads, those beautiful spotted dicks, that ring. I've even bought some horse cock toys, the biggest ones I can find, trying to get them close to some of the horse cocks that I've seen here at work. I've even brought some to work and fucked myself with them in the work bathrooms, I ended up sucking off them for what felt like not enough time, but I had to stop early, because my boss thought I was sick and hurling in the bathroom. 

That was the first time getting so close to caught. And I realized as I hurriedly hid my toy cocks, that the thought of getting caught was even more exciting than just fucking the horses.

Okay. I need to get back to work. This is super distracting. I need to get back to work. 

But... I've managed to stuff two horse cock toys into my ass, one into my pussy, and I'm occasionally licking and nuzzling this beautiful massive toy. It's really hard to stop doing this. Like...really hard. Because feeling that ring grinding against my inner walls, feeling how it just. Oh fuck does it rub me right. I'm actually really turned on whenever I mash this massive flared head into my cervix. I love the thought of if I slam it in hard enough it will stretch it wide open, so I can feel the cock in my womb. I want it in my womb so bad.... okay... I'll get back to work after I cum.

I promise.

Okay... I'll need to cum like... three times.

Maybe five.

Ah, fuck it. Let’s do this until I get caught, I already fed and took the horses to their stables. I think that I can take some personal time. 

This way I get to try and practice deepthroating Ember’s massive cock replica.


	2. More of a Mess Than I was Expecting

"Knock knock."

SHIT! It's Jessamine! My boss! Fuck me! I'm so close. Just please... please leave. I'm so~oooooo fucking clooo~ooose. I've been trying to get off all day. And now that I'm almost finished you're interrupting me?

"Y-yeah?"

Maralyn Motherfucking Monroe getting dicked by dogs, my voice jumped like three times in a single word, she probably knows what I'm doing now, doesn't she? Oh fuck I'm gonna get fired. Oh well... if I'm getting fired... I'm gonna at least cum. I just need to shove these cocks in a little deeper.

"Are you okay?"

Oh... that's concern. That's concern in her voice. She doesn't know thatI have a horse dick up my ass... that's good.

"Y-y-yeah... just... my stomach... and cramps... and... y'know... period stuff... bleeding from... my insides."

I give the best excuse I can think of. And holy fuck does my voice sound raspy. Seriously, I don't think I'm using enough lube... because my throat is sore from all these toys. And ohhhhh fuck, speaking of toys, I just managed to sink the middle ring of the horse cock into my pussy. Wasn't even really aware, my hips were kinda moving on there own there. I'm looking down and I can see the outline of the cock in my stomach, and holy fuck is that hot. Is it in my- OH FUCK NOPE! There we go! It's pressing against my cervix... holy shit does that feel amazing! Yes! Ohhhhh man.... I wish I could just push a bit harder, make this big thick toy get into my womb.

Imagine that horse cock, inside my womb. All that hot warm spunk, that seed swimming in me, running through my insides. trying to get to my ovaries... can horse cum impregnate humans? Could I have little centaur babies? Would they wanna fuck their mama? Ohhhhhh... fuck that's even hotter I could jus-

"Darlin'?"

Shit! I forgot about her.

"Yeah? Sorry! I was just disassociating pretty bad for a minute... I'll try to be out soon... just... I need a minute..."

Please work, please work, please buy it...

"Alright hun... if you want to... you can take the rest of the day off. I'd understand if you need it."

Is she joking? NO! I'm not gonna leave these big throbbing horse cocks all alone!

"No! No! I'm... I'll work! I just... need a minute. Okay?"

There was a pause. A long pause. A pregnant pause... fuck... pregnant... all horny and needy and... on my knees, sucking dicks... big fat horse dicks. And they're all hot centaur girls. With big fat dicks. Teasing and berating their mommy, telling her what a slut she is as they slap her face with their big meaty shafts. Rubbing my face on their hot musky sacks. Making me sniff their big churning balls. Ohhhh yeah... mommy love being your little bitch.. yea-

"Okay, hun. Just... take it easy. Okay?"

Fuck! I was so close to cumming!

"Y-yeah... I will..."

I can hear her footsteps walking away on the gravel. And I give a long ass sigh, happy that it's finally over, she's finally gone and I... I...

You know what? 

Fuck today!

I have two cocks in me... but I'm no longer fucking horny. Fuck this. Ughhhhhh. Today is just one thing after another. I get interrupted from cumming by my sister walking into my room, I get interrupted during my shower, I get interrupted when I try to get off before work.

AND NOW. 

Now I'm not horny anymore.

With an exhausted sigh I get up, pulling out the toys and cleaning them off. Ughhhhh fuck this.

It only takes me a few minutes to clean up myself as well. At least I won't need to be faking feeling like shit, because fucking hell do I look it.

Ugh, my eyes are all puffy. Probably from the tears when I deepthroat stuff. And my cheeks are red, also from dick sucking. But you know what, even with all that, I still look cute and fuckable. And that's all that really matters.

Ehehehe, I really do look fuckable. Look at those pale bouncing ass cheeks. My hands squeezing the soft flesh, bouncing it. The way they jiggle when I give em a good hard slap. Ohhhhh yeah... mmmm... I wonder if Miss Jessamine likes the way my cute ass looks when I walk around. I bet she'd love to just pin me up against the walls of the stables.

SHIT, the stables! Work. I gotta get back to work!

I hurry as quick as I can, stuffing all of my stuff into bag, and heading out the door. I look around for the big boss lady. To the fields? Nope. The stables? Nope.

Oh! There she is, out by the farmhouse. Perfect. Oh! She's looking this way. I give her a weak wave, smiling sweetly. She smiles back and waves. I don't think she knows.

But wouldn't it be so hot if she did?

No! Bad girl! Go clean! You just gotta clean up one more horse. And then you're done for the night.

My feet kept me on track as my mind kept wandering. I had to clean up Ember. A newer horse at the stable. New and unruly, more than a few times had the stallion started chewing on my hair or nuzzling my face. And when I would take him to the fields, that fucker loved to try and challenge my authority, pulling and yanking the lead. 

And fuck did I love it when he'd challenge my authority. I'd love for him to give a real hard yank, make me go sprawling into the mud, my pants tearing off, my wet dripping pussy on display. The pungent powerful smell filling his nostrils. 

And then... oh yes...

And then his cock would be out. It was easily in the top 7 best hose cocks on this ranch. Easily. It wasn't as long a Aries, nor was it as fat and thick a Buttercup. And it was nowhere near as magnificent as Revenant. Now there was a cock... so huge... so pungent...

But Ember had one thing that was amazing, his magnificent pink and black member was speckled. And there's just something about the spots of different colors on a horse's dick that does it for me. Seeing those pink dots on a black cock...It was beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful, here we are. Ember standing there, his beautiful intelligent eyes staring deeply into mine as I realize that I'm standing at the threshold. 

"Hi Ember~ I'm here to give you a nice brushing, you excited?"

I'm pretty sure my voice sounds a lot more lusty and purring than I think it does. But you know what, no one's around. I can be as much like this as I'd like. And boy did it feel great when I did, running my hands along his coat, fingers through his mane, the warmth of his flank. I'd almost forgotten to use a brush. 

Grabbing it off the rack I looked at Ember, and he was staring right at me, those deep rich brown eyes. He was staring at me, challenging me. And it took a moment for me to realize what he was challenging me to do. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner.

His cock, his cock was poking out of the sheath, it was hanging there, not fully to the median ring, but still there enough that I could see the pink spots on length. It's taking all of my strength to not just drop to my knees and start fondling it. 

Actually... why not? No one's around.

I look around, no one in the stables. Miss Jessamine should still be out by the house. My eyes turn back, my attention once again on the throbbing cock. It looked harder now. A lot harder...

I didn't realize it until the scent hit my nose. I was already there, on my knees, my face pressed up against it, nose running along it as I inhaled. Giving it a deep whiff. 

It was everything I'd ever hoped it would smell like. And his balls... holy fuck his balls. I could practically smell his backed up seed in those massive stud balls. Swishing. Swirling. Mmmmmmmm.

I gave them a nice kiss, a loving sloppy kiss. A thank you for the meal I'm gonna get. And I'm gonna work hard for it.

My hands were doing all the work, lovingly pumping that shaft, I could feel it getting harder under my touch, throbbing. The warm blood rushing through it. Making that wonderful throbbing length feel even warmer. Oh what I wouldn't give to have these things keep me warm during the winter.

Just the thought of it sent my saliva to overdrive, as I began to slobber over his balls. Kissing, and nibbling, and nipping the now tensing speckled cock.

Fuck no! He wasn't gonna cum until I had my mouth wrapped around his thick cock. 

As hot as it would be to have a fresh hit helping of horse cum coating my backside. Getting my shirt all covered by that wonderful gooey mess. Fuck... And I'd smell like horse jizz.

No! I needed to suck him off. 

My hands let go of his glorious member, and I could already tell that Ember was pissed by the lack of attention his cock was getting. He was stamping his rear hoof, insistent that his meat be tended to.

"Shhhh, shh ehhhhh,"

I stroked his side as I consoled him. One free hand rubbing his flank, the other gently massaging his thick and weighty balls. The wet meaty sack overflowing from my palm like a bag filled with too many coins, and I sure did feel like the richest and luckiest girl in the world as I held his massive balls, still wet and sticky from my slobbering and kissing.

"Don't worry Ember... I'm gonna deal with this throbbing monster properly."

It only took a moment of my face near the flared head, sniffing the wonderful scent and drooling hard before the stud insisted. 

And he insisted on the best way possible.

Ember bucked hard, forcing my mouth wide open, the strong stud filling the entirety of my mouth with black and pink cock. I felt his wonderful length hit the back of my throat, and I gagged. That kind of wonderful gag where tears rush down your cheeks, and even more saliva fills your mouth.

I stopped stroking his flank and groping his balls, as much as doing the latter saddened me, and instead used my hands to prop myself up.

I wasn't sucking Ember off. This stud was going to fuck my face!

So I sat there like a good bitch. Moaning in thurough delight, angling my head properly as I watched in delight as his hips came thrusting forwards, and I felt that hard and hot throbbing fuckstick drill down my throat. I could feel every inch of him twitching as he dove that length down my gullet.

And then his balls slapped my chin.

I hadn't even realized he'd gotten this deep. I could feel his ring cutting off the air flow to my mouth and nostrils. I felt light headed. 

But I didn't care. I was in heaven. The thick musky scent filling my nostrils as his big black balls kept slapping against my chin, covering it with even more of my slobber.

I could feel my breasts bouncing vigorously with each slap. Each time this massive cock slammed roughly against my lips. I felt them bounce. 

A hand risked stability, only to find that the cock bulged my body so well, that my bra snapped in the middle, and the buttons on my top had all popped off, leaving my cute little handfuls open to the world. Bouncing fiercely as this stud tried to breed my stomach.

And then I could feel his balls contract. And they contracted hard. His cock was twitching and his thrusts were even harder. I felt like I was about to pass out from lack of air. And then with a strong rough slam, the bad boy forced me to take him all the way to the hilt. Trapping my nostrils at his crotch. Inhaling that wonderful addictive musk of his. I could feel my mind slipping as something warm and hot rushed down his thick fuckstick.

Yes! Cum! Cum! Cum in my mouth! Fucking soak my whore throat in your jizz. Claim me. The first horse cock I've ever sucked. I'm yours. I'm your bitch. Pump my stomach like you own me!

And oh did he. I could feel that he knew he owned by the whinny he made. By the way his hips kept bucking, even though he was balls deep in my throat and swelling my belly with his hot virile spunk. He kept pounding my lips point blank. Kept soaking me in my own filthy slobber. 

My belly felt heavy, I couldn't look down, I could barely think... But I bet I looked like I was pregnant.

And the hot jizz kept unloading, it was rushing down my throat until my insides couldn't hold any more, and then the hot horse spunk made its back up. It rushed up my throat, and then filled my mouth. I could taste the wonderful flavor as it coated my tongue. It had this kick to it. A rich saltiness. And it tasted like it belonged in the womb of whores. Like me.

I lealized that my nostrils were gushing the liquid, and it was cascading down my chin coating my breasts.

In those moments of reveling in the sensation of the wonderful gooey load being deposited into me. I realized that the cock had softened, and that it was being roughly pulled out of my mouth. 

With an unhappy whimper I felt my equine master's flared head drift over my tongue before it was removed. The thing was coated in so much of his own spunk. 

That wouldn't do at all I needed to-  
"A-Hem!"

My attention was turned to my boss, she was there, standing at the gate, watching me. Her eyes locked into my breasts. Coated in thick gooey horse cum, dripping down my hard nipples. A trail running down to my navel, seeping into my gushing wet panties.

My face was a mess. Coated in horse cum, tears and lots of saliva. I could feel it coating me, it felt perfect it felt right. My hair probably looked like a mess too.

"Would you care to explain yourself, darlin'?"

I think that that's what she said. But I'm not sure. Because my eyes were far too focused on the big bulge in her shorts. 

Oh fuck.

I'm fucked. 

Let's just hope it's the good kind.

Because seriously. 

I love my job


	3. There I Was, Horse Cum on My Tiddies

So there I was. Horse cum on my titties, and the entirety of the rest of my front, I'm pretty sure it had soaked into my pants and panties. Oooooooh my gosh, could you imagine that? Just getting home, pulling off my panties, having a hard time because they're so sticky, clinging to my skin. And when I finally do get them off, they smell like horse cum? I would get off to them, feel a little bit dirty, and then go to wash them. But the smell wouldn't leave. And would it be so pungent the people around me could smell it? And then there would be people who knew, and they would give me looks, they knew I was a horse fucker. And when I'd get to work, the horses would smell Ember's cum on me, and they'd all jockey to come and mount me, cover my body and insides with their pungent gooey loads? And it would be a non-stop time of being coated in horse cum. Soon all of my clothes would be-

"Darlin'? Darlin'? Did you hear me? Ember didn't up and break you now, did he?"

My boss' voice cut through the haze of my fantasies, and I was plopped back into reality. Hands on a still somewhat hard cock that was being occasionally jabbed into my cheek, soaked clothes, and a very concerned(?) looking boss?

"Huh? I was....uhm..."

I couldn't come up with anything. Yeah, no, I wasn't gonna be able to explain my way out of this. I couldn't just say that he fucked me. 'Miss Jessamine! Ember's so mean! I was brushing his coat, and he pushed me and... and-

Holy shit that might work. It might actually... I just have to explain why my hands were wrapped around his di- I was trying to push him away, and I couldn't get a good grip on his flank! It had to work!(edited)

"I was... I-I-I... uhm... was br-"

I was quickly cut off by my boss stepping forwards, kneeling before me, and taking my lips in hers. 

What the fuck?

The fuck?

Oh shit... that's... Holy. Fuck.

She was rubbing her tongue along my lips. She was sucking up every drop of cum out of my mouth. She was into this! 

She's into thi-

THAT'S MY BOOB YOU'RE GROPING. EXCUSE ME?

No.

Wait. 

Yeah, no. This bitch knows how to feel up women. The way she was touching... mmmmmmm~

Her hand drifted across my exposed nipples, gently gripping the warm globes. Before giving them a nice rough squeeze. Holy shit. It took me a moment before I realized just how roughly she was pushing into me. And by then I'd landed onto the floor, her lips pulled away from mine. Her eyes were locked squarely onto mine, hands pinning me down using my breasts.

Those bedroom eyes. Those beautiful blue pools, that fucking stare as I watched her tongue run across her lips again. Catching any cum she'd missed.

I could feel some pressure against me. Not just her hands, she was straddling me now, and there was-

"Mmmmmmm... You know honey... You don't have to lie to me. I know just how much you fantasize about these big boys. I know how you masturbate in the bathroom. You aren't exactly subtle, darlin'. Now the question is, now that I know about this, wha-"

"I will eat you out! Twice a day! No! Three times! I can stay here! I'll worship your pussy! I'll do anything!"

I interjected, I knew enough porn to know how blackmail works.

And she just stared at me. Giving me this blank look. Like she wasn't expecting that.

"... was... were you... not gonna..."

I trail off, totally unsure of where this was going. After a minute the pause only got stiller, the moment drawing out as I felt her hips rocking against my toned stomach. Her arousal in the moment meekly noted as I try and make sense of this.

"...are you not blackmailing me into sex? Or am I actually in trouble?"

The second thought made my mind awhirl; was she going to rat me out? I could have sworn she was gonna extort me for sex, which would be super duper hot and honestly I'd really love that, but if she's actu-

"Psh-Ha-ha-ha!"

She starts cracking up, holding her stomach as her head rocks back, golden locks spilling over her shoulders. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers closed as she seems to think whatever it was that I said was totally hilarious. Honestly it kinda made me feel a bit nervous, but at the same time she was just so beautiful. I could stare at her all day, forgetting everything else going on and just... do this. Do this for the rest of my days, have this hot woman sit on me, that bouncy ass just pressing down on me, those thighs cradling my sides.

I'm interrupted from my laughter by the sound of a zipper opening, as her hand quickly dives down into her shorts, with a deft hand sliding into her panties, she shoots me a coy grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't know~"

Her voice was haughty, a lewd coo as if she was some bird trying to attract a mate, and OHMYGOD did that turn me on. As did the way she slowly edged herself over to my face, bringing her unzipped shorts and panties towards my face.

"...know what?"

She just smiled at my question, and instead of responding with words, she just yanked her panties down...

And I get a faceful of fat freckled cock. 

A fat juicy member slaps right across my mouth, nose and brow. Already slightly chubby by arousal. And my god did it smell divine. If I thought horsecock smelled good, I was a dumb slut who couldn't tell ass from pussy (Which I totally can, I swear)

"I'm surprised that nosy little lustful head of yours didn't notice that fat chub I would sport for you while you were at work. I assumed it would be the first thing you noticed. I guess you really are a dumb airheaded slut, huh?"

Jessamine accentuated her words by gripping the base of her cock, gently rubbing the head against my lips and cheeks, slapping my cheeks playfully as she grinned down at me. Making sure that I got a good smell of it, knowing just how much she was messing me up by doing this. The way that her eyebrow was raised, I could see that she was experienced here she knew how to tease girls.

"So~?"

It was less of a question, and more of an invitation. For what, I really wasn't sure, I just knew that she was inviting me to do something. I honestly can't think all that straight with this fat cock rubbing against my face as she idly waits there, it’s just so distracting!

"Uhm..."

"You were saying something about eating my pussy so that I keep quiet? How about something different?"

I just nodded, different was good. This cock was good. As long as the plan involves this cock and me, I'm totally down with that. I'd love that, that sounds really hot.

"...yeah."

It's all I can manage, I know it's lame, but... it's hard thinking when you have a cock that smells like this one, rubbing in your face. It's really hard! Both the cock and staying focused. It smelled so thick and pungent. Her natural musk was all over it. It had to stay cramped in those panties all day, no wonder that it smelled so good. I just... I just can't...

"Now.... I need some stress relief. How about we change your job? You're gonna be the stable's cocksleeve. The horses can't breed mares, so when they get rowdy, we'll use you instead. Of course I'll still pay you. But I need you to come to work earlier and stay later, because I'm also involved here at the stables, and the horses can't be the only one benefitting from this engagement."

She slaps my face decisively with that fat cock of hers again, making sure I pay attention to her words.

"I'm also needing some relief. So you're gonna be my cocksleeve too, got it? You're gonna be my subby little fucktoy darlin'. How does that sound? Huh? Would you like that?"

She taunted and teased, showing off her powerful asset. I opened my mouth to respond, but whatever words were going to come out of my mouth were muffled as my cheek was treated to another fierce cockslap. It stung more than the last few slaps. But it was a good sting, the kind of sting that gets you up in the morning and leaves you craving more.

But I could still feel myself wincing from my raw cheek as it was exposed to the cool air of the barn. And as I did, she gripped my cheeks, lining up her head with my slightly parted lips, fixing me with a cruel and lusty smile.

"Ah, hope you're ready for your oral interview~"

Fuck, my jaw still felt pretty sore from when I sucked off the horse. My eyes darted upwards as I attempted to try and give a pleading look, but she interrupted that attempt by forcing almost every single inch of that thick musky length down into my throat, stuffing my mouth and cutting off airflow. It wasn't as thick as Ember's length, but it still was driving me crazy as it managed to somehow feel just as big as the other offending member.   
It plunged in, right in. I could taste it, my tongue danced across its base giving it slow loving swishes. I could taste my boss’ cock. It was amazing. The way she gripped both sides of my head, she was using me. She was using me harder than the horse did. She knew what she was doing, and every inch felt better than the last when it plunged down my throat. I felt like a fucksleeve, my pussy was soaked. My god was my pussy soaked.

And that wasn’t even the best part, each thrust was finished with a slapping of her fat musky nuts against my chin and throat. They weren’t as big as Ember’s balls, but they felt amazing. They felt just right. The oily shaven orbs abused me just as much as her length did. Her hands gripped my head tighter as she increased her pace, the only sound in the room were my weak moans around her fat amazing shaft, and the lewd noises of skin on skin.

I’m not even sure if I was actually moaning, just making awkward ‘glurk’ noises. My tears were rushing down my cheeks and I couldn’t think. The only thing my mind could focus on was how amazing this cock felt. How wonderful her hands were when they gripped my hair and forced me to bounce into her length.

Every time my nose was shoved into her crotch I took a deep whiff, and I could feel myself going to heaven. She just smelled so intoxicating.

“Alright darlin’ now we’re gonna test how good you are at holdin’ your breath.”

Then I realized that I was in for trouble, because she just slammed down, and held my head there, watching me with a grin. Such a hungry savage grin as she kept me there. I don’t know how long. I couldn’t… I...

I couldn't think, my head was swimming, and my neck was constantly being jerked as she forced her hips to my lips, grinding my nose against her pelvis. Roughly and brutally taking advantage of me on my knees, slamming my face and defiling my throat.

Before I realized it I found my hand on her ass, rapidly desperately tapping it, hoping, praying that she would pull out enough to let me get a breath. My lungs burned and my head felt light. The massive throbbing member didn't stop, neither did her intoxicatingly amazing hips. I couldn't think, did I say that before? This fat juicy cock is making thought hard. It tastes so yummy, but hurts my throat. My eyes rushed upwards, meeting hers. And dear lord, did her gaze get me even wetter. It was the look of a woman who was going to do whatever she wanted. She viewed me as as much property as this ranch. She owned my ass, and she knew it. She was gonna take advantage of it, just like she's doing now.

Then I felt her length twitch as she slowed down her thrusts. I realized how much I missed the feeling of her fat nuts slapping on my chin. My eyes weeped, either from the lack of air, or missing the fierce treatment. 

Her hand ran through my hair comfortingly. Giving me a proud smile of ownership.

"You're gonna be such a good hole for me... hmmmm... I think I mighta changed my mind. I don't think you'll be heading home tonight. How does that sound, darlin'? Hook you up to the stockades? Let these horny fellas have their way with you all night? I bet their balls get heavy and cocks get really cold, don't they?"

She wasn't wanting an answer, she gave me the look like this wasn't up for discussion. Her throbbing length that kept thrusting into my mouth felt amazing. The wonderful juicy shaft that fucked my throat. Used me like a cocksleeve. She owned me. And she fucked my throat like that. I could feel it bulging, The fat head knocking against my collarbone, slowly displacing it.

"Mmmm, fuck darlin' I can't believe how much of a horse hungry cockslut you are! I should have been using you like this from day one! Mmmmmm~ Speaking of using, you're doin' great sweetheart, you got me feeling so close. I wanna unload a fat load of my babies down this slutty throat."  
It throbbed harder at that, with a slow delving thrust. The length forced its way down my tight wet throat, I could feel my insides stretching as she buried my face and nose in her crotch. My head getting hazy, the world started to go dark.

"I guess you'll have to go sleep now, won't you? Don't worry darlin' you'll wake up to a better world. A world fulla cocks. Lots of yummy horse cocks,"

I couldn't hear her after that as white stars began to dot my vision. The only thing I could think of was how wonderful she tasted. And how it was among my favorite tastes. Her yummy juicy shaft. The last thing I could think of. It was so dark, and my lungs burned. I could just...

I could just pass out. Yeah.

This cock would keep my throat warm, and that hot warmth running down my throat. That hot gooey wonderfully hot warmth would keep me safe. It felt so good passing out to cock. 

So good.

A wet splash was the first thing that woke me up. Cold water shocked me awake. I tried to move, wipe it off, but felt my hands couldn’t move, my shoulders wouldn’t either. I felt something around my wrists, rough, bristly and uncomfortable. The same things had my ankles wrapped. My stomach was flat against a horizontal surface that was more than a little uncomfortable . My eyes started working then, but everything was blurry as I tried to blink the sleep out of them. The first thing I saw was Jessamine’s cock, soft but still a monster. It was inches from my face, and its owner stared down at me, smiling as she held an empty bucket.

“Good evenin’ darlin’. I just wanted to let you know that you got a promotion. You did real good in that oral interview, so you get to start your job in the breeding stables tonight. Sorry that it’s gonna be a graveyard shift, but it’s the only open position we had.”

Her hand slapped my ass roughly, and I felt another jolt rush through me, waking me up further.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna make plenty of friends. Now. How about you show my girl a bit of appreciation for the raise?”

She wiggled her hips suggestively, her cock swaying in my face, starting to stiffen as she teased me. I admit, I did what came naturally, and I gave the cock a sweet and loving kiss, smiling as I did. Looking up to meet her eyes, I could see that she was smiling too. Such a beautiful radiant smile.

“Awwwww, you two are such good friends. Well, I’m tired for the night. Hope that you have a good shift tonight, and I hope they boys don’t stretch you out too much.”

And with the turn of her heels and the swaying of her beautiful rear, Jessamine left the stables. And I realized something else. My legs were spread, and I could hear the soft nickering of horses. It took me a moment to realize that the room was full of studs. Packed full of horses, and I was the only mare here, and I was tied up to a breeding post.

Forget what I said earlier. 

This is heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The last chapter may be a while before I get to it! If you wanna talk to me or get in contact with me, I have an NSFW Discord server, link in my bio! I'm also accepting commissions and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story written, I've only recently gotten an Ao3 account, and am hoping you put up with the wait for more chapters. Let me know if you like the story!


End file.
